


Mistakes Are Good

by harrystyles28



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint is a stupid, F/F, F/M, M/M, carol is a baby gay, thor and bruce are baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrystyles28/pseuds/harrystyles28
Summary: clint sees chemistry between thor and carol but they both have something else in mind





	Mistakes Are Good

Growing up Carol had always been attracted to girls. It was no denying. She was raised a child with Maria but had to leave for their saftey. Throughout her years of space exploration she had flings with girls. Men tried but she never wanted it. When Fury called she had to say goodbye to someone who she thought she could’ve married. Then the events of five years dragged on. In the final battle Thor and her fought side by side. They had significant powers when meshed so they used it to their advantage. Clint couldnt help but notice. 

So after their final battle Clint set her up with Thor. They had gone on three dates. Thor talked about Bruce. Carol watched in awe. He would glow at the mere mention of his colleague. It didnt take much to see the chemistry lacked. So Carol took it upon herself to get him on a date with Bruce. Bruce was easily more extatic than she had ever expected. 

Thor wanted to thank Carol. Because in their few dates he had learned Carol had been crushing on that ‘Queen Of Asgard’ woman. Thor had personal intel that Brunn liked her too. But most people denied Brunn the chance of love because of her status and denied Carol cause they feared her power. He found it beyond pathetic. 

Thor casually mentioned it to both girls that the other was single. So Carol arrived to Brunn’s place. Knocking on her door she tried many different poses. She ended up looking confused and scared when she opened the door. 

“Oh I was just stopping by. I thought you might have some sugar.” Carol said with a smirk.

That caused Brunn to laugh. “Carol it’s nice to finally be alone. Without the prying eyes of weird men wanting us to kiss. Come in. I was just making dinner.”

Carol laughed and walked in. “I dont know if that line has ever worked but that is the first time I have ever used it.” Carol walked in. Brunn’s place was simple it had plants gold and random bottles of vintage drinks littered through her house. 

“Well it didn’t work so I would suggest not trying or doing that again.” Brunnhilde laughed.   
Carol smiled and shook her head. “Noted. Well I just came here to see if you wanted to go on a date. It will be simple. Nothing dramatic. So I cant promise its gonna be great.” 

Brunnhilde messed with her hair. “Dont say that. It will be amazing. Especially if youre the one who helped curate it.” 

Carol nodded. “Is that offer for dinner still on the table?” Carol said chuckling at her own joke.

Brunn laughed and moved some things around and made room for Carol. It was a classic Asgardian meal. She poured it out for both of them. They spent the night talking and drinking. They ended up embarassing themselves. 

“W-wait you liked Loki?” Carol said laughing. Brunn nudged her. 

“Look it was a moment of desperation. At least Clint never had a crush on me.” 

Carol squinted her eyes. “Too far.” They laughed. 

Soon they were laying on the couch stretched out. Carol told her some stories of her life. For once someone didnt ask about her battles. But about the small things she had grown to love and enjoy about the planets she’d saved. No one ever wanted to know more than just the basic bits of information.

“So I was helping the kree on this planet. Who know’s what its called and they all had “WELCOME CAROL” signs everywhere. I mean I have never had a real home but I felt like people needed.”

Brunn smiled and cheered to that. “This is the first job I have ever had where my savy is appreciated beyond finding good prey for Bruce. I got to know him and it just… it makes me want to drink.” 

They spent the rest of the night talking. As it got later Brunn was fast asleep with Carol’s arm around her. It was the best sleep they had both had in awhile. 

When their date came up Carol told her summer casual. They both showed up in sundress’s. Carol set down a blanket. She had brought wine and cheese. But she knew Brunn was recently sober so she decided it best to get her sparkling kid wine. There was some movie in the park. “Breakfast Club.” Neither of them remembered anything of that so they watched.

Midway through the movie Carol began feeling tired. Brunn noticed and wrapped an arm around her. Thor was their ride home so they would be woken up if worse came to worst. So Carol fell asleep in her chest. Brunnhilde didnt mind at all. She loved the feeling of Carol’s warmth. She kissed the top of her forehead. By the end of the movie they were both asleep curled together. Brunn was the big spoon this time. It was her pleasure. 

They had more succesful dates. They said they needed to stop going out late. So on a free day for them both they went bowling. Carol was surprised to see Brunnhilde pull out a sticker covered bowling ball. 

“It ruins it but you should see how excited everyone gets. By everyone I mean Thor and Bruce when they get bored from raiding my house.”

Carol laughed and got a pink ball. During breaks Carol could be found on Brunn’s lap. 

It didnt take long til they were moved in together. They never made it official. But they had a cat together. Loki. Much to the God’s dismay.

“I never gave thou permission to use my name in vain.” That was his first reaction. But Loki had taken a liking to the cat now. It was the cutest thing ever. 

Now after several months of being unofficially moved in Loki Thor and Bruce (an unlikely pairing) helped them move in together and Loki critiqued many choices. Carol and Brunnhilde thought it was the funniest thing. 

Now Loki had a girlfriend. Who it was they didn’t know. Bruce and Thor were happy together. But something was missing.

Carol had picked up on something. But she was never able to sense what exactly it was that was missing. After a couple weeks later Carol confronted her. There had been rising tension. Brunn and Carol had stopped writing cute love notes.

“What’s wrong? I cant read your mind.” Carol said running her hand through her hair. She felt a tinge of distress and even worse she felt it was her fault. 

“I just… I… the cat needs another friend. I have been seeing these videos about lonely cats. I just want to rescue them all.”

Carol pouted but wrapped her arms around. Now they had come to the conclusion. Loki would help rescure animals. 

It was a weird problem and she knew that wasnt what was truly bugging her. They had already made this plan. 

“I...I destroyed that picture. From that damn planet you love. I dont blame me if you can’t love m-”

Carol wrapped her arms around a Brunn and chuckled. “Baby don’t worry. I have about a million copies of everything. I stored it here.” She said flipping open her phone. “But also in other places. So do not worry. Did you really think I could stop loving you?”

Brunn nodded and leaned into her chest and sniffled. “Hey baby don’t you worry. This is all going to be alright. I love you. Just promise me you will tell me this stuff from now on. I promise no matter what I will have your back.”

Carol kept that promise. Only a few years later it was Carol and Brunnhilde Danvers. They had an entrance mat that said “you’re out of this world” with the bifrost on the bottom. In the end they had for some weird reason Clint to thank. If it wasn’t for him they may never have met. Thor and Bruce lived and equally happy wife. With Loki and his numerous lovers they had animal get to

**Author's Note:**

> this is all over the place but please leave a kudos and follow me on twitter at SC0TTVANDYNE


End file.
